Some People
by rvsirene
Summary: A series of prompts written for characterisation. Leave feedback, please :) Mostly AU, although I might write more games time later on if people want me to


Hello! This is my first ever story, and I'm still getting used to writing Hayffie so feel free to let me know how to improve, this is a sneak peek of a teacher au I will be posting soon! It will be my first ever full blown story and smut. These are just prompts I found to help me develop their characters, I don't mind anyone leaving constructive criticism on how to improve my characterisation! This is a lot of talking, so I shall leave my note now, let me know what you think!

* * *

The door clicked and Effie's hand instinctively tried to open it.

"This isn't funny!" Effie shouted through the door. Muffled replies and giggles came from the other side of the door.

"It kind of is" Haymitch mumbles sheepishly, she slaps his arm.

"Are they trying to set us up? This is the third time they've locked us in somewhere." Effie asked, keeping her voice low so any lingering students couldn't hear her.

"Mhm, maybe we should just confess that we had hot sex on my desk sweetheart" He chuckled, pressing his lips to hers.

"Haymitch!" She couldn't help but smile as she pushed him away. "Someone will come soon." She hoped so, anyway.

"I have a few ideas of what we could do till then" He smirked, a hand drifting to her lower back, groping her ass underneath it shamelessly.

"I'm not having sex here, do not get yourself worked up" She hummed, pressing a long, soft kiss on his lips.

"You're no fun" He whined, dropping his mouth to her neck, brushing his lips against her skin. _At least he had learned from last time_ , she mused.

"And you'd like it if all the students walked in on us?" She grinned, tilting her head despite her better judgements. He nuzzled his nose to push her blouse out of the way, kissing her collarbone lightly.

"It would save us the trouble of being locked in every cupboard the school has to offer" He replied, his hand coming up to undo the top button, giving him access to her chest.

"Haymitch" She warned when he began sucking on the skin at the top of her breast. It came out a bit breathless, and she could feel his smile against her skin. "We are not having sex here" She reminded him, and he came back up to capture her mouth. A quiet moan betrayed her when he opened his mouth and he pressed her into the shelve of books. She could feel him beginning to get hard against her stomach. Grasping onto the last shreds of her sanity she turned her head away.  
"We can't," she said, unsure if she was reminding _herself_ or him. He whined but pulled away anyway.

"How long do you think we'll be in here?" He asked, trying to cool his thoughts while she did her blouse back up. "As long as last time?"

"I should hope not" She laughed. "Do you think they've left us here alone?"

 _That's_ what happened last time, they'd locked them in the PE cupboard after assembly. They'd been stuck there for hours until the janitor found them whilst locking up. It was safe to say those mats were _very_ comfy, and Effie _really_ hoped they were washed regularly.

* * *

It was just over half an hour when Effie heard Portia walk into the room, wondering where she was for lunch. After explaining what happened Portia made many teasing remarks before agreeing to unlock the door.

"I trust you are both decent?" She laughed, unlocking the door and letting the poor teachers out.

"Portia!" Effie scolded, catching Haymitch's smirk and returning a glare. "This is the _third_ time these kids have done this, I'm running out of lectures!" She sighed dramatically, her hands smoothing out her outfit.

"That'll be a miracle" Haymitch teased, he saw the slap coming and shrugged her hand off of him.

"Now that you two are done flirting, can we head to lunch? Cinna has brought some cake" Portia announced, smiling at Effie's face lighting up.

 _Some people were just worth the hassle._

* * *

This is very short but hopefully, it has gotten you excited for this au I am working on, I have two chapters so far, as well as a few of these prompts. I want to work on the characters before I write a bunch of chapters.  
I also have no beta reader currently, I have my good old friend Grammarly, so any mistakes are mine, I will make sure the actual story is beta read :)

 ** _Please review, let me know how to improve!_**


End file.
